My Student Lover
by gunman
Summary: AU. Lonely hot teacher Ritsuko Rokobungi and handsome star student Shinji Ikari find comfort and love in each others arms. Strong sexual situations. Based off 'The Boy Next Door' and other student/teacher stories, but with a happy ending.
1. First Time

_**MY STUDENT LOVER**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or their characters.

Summary: AU. Lonely hot teacher Ritsuko Rokobungi and handsome star student Shinji find comfort and love in each others arms.

Authors Notes: This is sort of my take on _'The Boy Next Door'_ and the popular 'student-teacher love story' that exists, but with a happy ending.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1  
 **First Time**

(Prologue)

Shinji Ikari is a 17-year old high school student, member of the Tatsunoko Academy track team and karate team. He lives alone following his parents death a year ago in a flight accident.

Ritsuko Rokobungi nee Akagi is a 34-year old high school teacher. Despite being a genius, with several degrees including computer science, chemistry and biology, she is a lowly high school teacher and married to successful businessman Gendo Rokobungi who is often away on business.

Shinji and Ritsuko are attracted to each other.

Shinji thinks that Ritsuko is as gorgeous as she is brilliant.

She was a natural blond with short hair, dark-blue almost-gray eyes, high D-Cup breasts, a trim waist, flaring curvy hips, long athletic legs, unblemished skin, save for a small mole under her left eye.

Most people who knew her thought that she was some kind of foreign model, possibly European or American, but Ritsuko had been born and raised in Japan all her life. She simply had been the product of a union between a Japanese woman and an European man. Both had died a few years ago.

Shinji is a lean but athletic young man, muscular and fit, short brown hair and light blue eyes, with a handsome, some would say _bishounen_ , face that made some girls (including teachers) swoon and some guys jealous. Despite that, Shinji didn't date anyone as he had his eyes on someone else.

Ritsuko thinks that Shinji is more mature than the rest of the students and faculty at the school, as well as quite handsome.

Ritsuko is not only a teacher in two different classes, math and science, but also the girls swim coach. She works out, stays in great shape, and also does yoga.

Shinji is on the track team and the karate team, and keeps in shape by working out every day to make sure he is at his best.

One night, Ritsuko is working late and is on her way home, her husband in Hong Kong for a business meeting. She is in the parking lot when a mugger tries to rob her.

Shinji arrives and runs off the mugger, but not before being stabbed in the arm by the mans knife.

Shinji was in the track and field storage locker room putting supplies away, he was the last one there, when a box of supplies fell on his head and knocked him cold.

When he woke up, it was night and he tried to get himself out and back home.

He saw Ritsuko being attacked in the parking lot and came to her aid.

She thanked Shinji for saving her, and took him to her house, which was closer than the hospital, and got him cleaned and patched up.

The pair then decide to have a late dinner, since they were both hungry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(STORY START, Ritsuko's House)

The large two-story house had been purchased by Gendo as more of a status symbol than an actual place to live. It was large, expensive-looking, and more for a family, really.

Ritsuko was in her bedroom, unbuttoning her stained white blouse to reveal her black satin bra covering her D-cup breasts.

She was feeling a little flushed at what was happening.

Her favorite student was in her house while her neglectful husband was away on business in Hong Kong, again, and both she and said student had been enjoying themselves, talking and flirting with each other, for the last couple of hours since they had gotten home. The pair had always been close, but tonight it felt like that was going to change.

Shinji had cooked them both a nice dinner, which surprised Ritsuko since she didn't know he could cook. And her own cooking skills were a bit like her husband: negligent.

The evening had been looking up, until she spilled some wine on both of them.

She looked in the full-length vanity mirror that was next to her large walk-in closet, on the other side of the room opposite from her king-sized bed, and saw herself, feeling a little elated at not being alone tonight. She was often alone as Gendo was hardly ever around. She looked in the corner of her mirror and in the background she saw Shinji standing in the doorway, looking at her. What's more is that Shinji had his shirt off and was only in his jeans and socks.

His firm and athletic torso made her mentally lick her lips. He wasn't the star of the Track Team, or key man on the Karate Team, for nothing.

"See something you like, Shinji-kun?" Ritsuko asked in a sultry tone.

"Only the sexiest teacher at Tatsunoko Academy." Shinji replied, keeping his eyes on her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" she asked, turning around to face him, her blouse open enough to tease the young man with her exposed black bra and skin.

He stepped into the room, his wine-stained shirt in his hands as Ritsuko eyed him attentively.

She felt her heart beat faster at Shinji's bold move. He had crossed the threshold into her room. Her private space. And now she wondered, of course, just how bold was he willing to be.

Shinji eyed the sexy woman up and down, his breathing deep but focused, the muscles of his chest and arms straining with each breath as the bulge in his pants became a little obvious.

He was half-way across the room, only a few feet from his teacher, the look in his eyes one of pure lust and desire. Ritsuko smiled as she read his face. It was nice to be desired.

"Do you want me, Shinji-kun?" she asked in a lustful voice.

"Yes." he replied, his body barely restraining his own lust.

"Then come and get me, my gakuto." she said as she pulled off the stained blouse and let it drop to the floor, leaving her in only her bra, skirt and pantyhose.

"Hai, sensei!" Shinji replied and tossed his shirt to the ground, advancing on her with desire in his eyes.

He crossed the bedroom in a second, his hands grabbing her arms and pulling her body flush against him, his lips smashing into her own.

She gasped at the forcefulness of his actions, her hands braced herself against his chest, her eyes closed as her lips pressed against his own, their tongues batted against the other as they moaned into each others mouths.

Their breathing was heavy and ragged as they struggled against one another, his arms wrapping around her shapely body to hold her close.

His hands felt all over her back and shoulders, caressing her skin wantonly as their chests rubbed fiercely against each other. Her hands ran over his athletic body, particularly his chest, which she knew was more firm than her husbands, before wrapping her arms around his neck and moaned wantonly into his mouth. His hands slid down her back and started to caress her shapely ass through her skirt.

She could feel the bulge in his pants as she was pressed up against him. He wanted her.

The pair were breathing heavily as Ritsuko pushed Shinji away, but keeping him within arms-reach, her hands enjoying the feel of his chest as she stared into his eyes. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her well-developed chest, as she reached up to her black bra and unsnapped the clip in the middle of her cups that was holding it together. In a second, her quivering breasts were free.

Shinji eyed her luscious body hungrily as Ritsuko pulled the bra from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

He moved in and grabbed the back of her head with his left hand, bringing her into another smoldering kiss, his bare chest rubbing up against her naked breasts as she moaned sensuously at his touch. His right hand caressed the side of her body, reaching up and cupping her left breast, giving it a firm squeeze which made her yelp in surprise.

"You're so sexy, sensei." Shinji whispered into her ear, his breath on her skin making her hot as their bodies were pressed against each other. "Better than any of those American porn-stars."

Ritsuko looked at Shinji, blushing at his compliment.

"Well then..." she moaned as she ran her hands down his body until she came to the hem of his pants. "...why don't we indulge that fantasy." she said and undid the button on his pants, pulling the zipper down and slipping her hand into the opening to caress his raging hard manhood. _OH MY! He's WAY larger than Gendo! Longer too!_ She thought to herself as she felt his hard-on. "Whatever do you have inside these pants, Mr. Ikari?"

She pulled his pants, and boxer briefs, to the ground, and found herself face-to-face with the largest male organ she had ever seen.

"Do you like what you see, sensei?" Shinji asked the woman.

"Does this answer your question?" she breathed hotly as she quickly sandwiched his phallus between her generous breasts, her skin caressing his dick, almost completely smothering it, while her tongue licked and lathered the tip.

Shinji gasped aloud as Ritsuko carefully worked his very sensitive member. She gave the tip a few well-placed licks, before taking the head into her mouth and sucking wantonly on it.

 _Oh, KAMI! She's So GOOD!_ He gasped, trying not to lose himself in the incredible feeling she was sending through him. _Keep it together, Shinji! Got to enjoy this as much as possible!_ He gasped and tried to hold out, but Ritsuko's wet mouth and caressing tongue was driving him over the edge. Where had she learned to do this? Shinji had seen several adult videos and she was acting just like a professional porn-stars. _KAMI! I'm Gonna Cum!_ he thought as she was now deep-throating him.

Within seconds, Shinji came, his warm jizz shooting down her throat. She swallowed it all, before wiping her mouth with her hand. She was pleased to see that he was still hard, but his legs looked like they were about to give out.

She unzipped her skirt and stood up, letting the garment fall down as she sensuously rose up and teasingly touched his stomach and chest with her perky breasts, stepping out of her skirt and kicking it away, standing before the young man in only her panties and hose.

"Take me." she all but commanded.

Shinji didn't respond, only scooped her up in his arms, bridal-style, and carried her to the bed.

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise.

Her arms were around his neck, the pair kissing hotly as he made it to the large bed and carefully set her down in the middle.

He grabbed her legs and spun her around so that she was facing him, before gripping her black lace panties through her hose and ripped a hole in the nylons, exposing her womanhood to him.

Ritsuko gasped at the almost savage act her student committed on her hosiery in an attempt to get to her very wet sweet spot.

"Allow me to return the favor." Shinji said as he lifted her legs up over his shoulders, right before he dove into her quivering pink lips.

Ritsuko gasped out loud, her body shuddering in bliss as Shinji devoured her.

Her pulse and heartbeats were in a competition to see which one could go faster as her moaning rose quickly to the level of shouting.

Her eyes closed shut, her mouth letting out moan after passionate moan, her hands clinging to the sheets of the bed threatening to tear them apart as Shinji continued to orally pleasure her, stimulating her in ways she had never known. Not even her husband had been so bold.

Suddenly, she came.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she cried out in orgasm.

Shinji grabbed his shirt from the floor and wiped her juices from his face, before he looked at the panting woman on the bed.

Her shapely body was covered in sweat at how hot that had been. Her heart was beating rapidly as her chest heaved up and down from the air her lungs desperately seemed to need.

"Oh, Shinji!" she gasped with lust-filled daze.

"Now... I'm going to take you." Shinji said with authority in his voice as he pulled off her panties and the remnants of her nylons, spreading her legs and grabbed her hips before he angled his still-hard manhood directly to her womanhood.

With one full thrust, Shinji penetrated Ritsukos luscious body. The blond teacher gasped in shock, her eyes widening as much as possible, her mouth opening in a voiceless cry as her body arched upwards, the inner walls of her womanhood tensing as never before. He pushed until his full length was inside her.

"Oh, Kami! You're So Tight!" he grunted as he pulled back and then thrust back into her.

"It's... Been... A... Long... Time!" Ritsuko gasped as Shinji began pounding her pussy harder, holding her hips tightly.

"That's... A Damn Shame!" Shinji said he reveled in the feel of being inside his favorite teacher.

"So Rough!" she moaned, her body bouncing heavily now. "Yes! Yes! OH! SHINJI!" she cried out as she threw her head back harder against the bed.

Shinji threw himself forward, covering Ritsuko's body with his own, and thrust faster and faster as he wrapped his arms underneath the woman to hold her tightly to him. His skin rubbed against hers as he continued to pump into her, the shapely woman writhing beneath him and crying out joyously as the younger man grabbed her breasts and began to kiss, lick and suckle them.

"Yes! Oh, Yes!" She cried out as he sucked on her nipples attentively, holding his head in place to continue pleasuring her.

He released her breasts and moved up face-to-face with her, kissing her hotly on her mouth as he pushed himself as far as he could into her body.

"UGH! I Can Feel You... Touching My Womb!" she gasped as her legs, which had been flaying around wildly a few seconds ago, were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Good! I want you to feel everything!" he said as he maneuvered his knees underneath her, lifting both of them up and off the bed.

Ritsuko gasped as Shinji lifted her up in the middle of the bed, impressed at his strength. Though she shouldn't have been, considering Shinji had easily lifted her up and carried her to the bed before. She didn't consider herself a heavy woman, but she was larger than some of her Japanese co-workers.

His hands grabbed the bottom of her ass cheeks as her arms wrapped around his neck, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

"Shinji." she panted, her body bucking gently as she rode his crotch.

"Ritsuko." he whispered her name, his hands caressing and grasping her flesh.

The pair were staring at each other square in the eye, their breathing mixed together as their lips suddenly touched, and began ravaging each other.

Shinji thrust into her body with his hips, his hands holding onto her smooth ass as he pulled back and thrust forward, repeating the action again and again, driving Ritsuko wild.

Shinji was in total control of their love making, and Ritsuko was loving every second of it.

Shinji wanted her, and Ritsuko knew this. She wanted him to take her, like a real man would a woman.

This was the lovemaking she had always wanted and never received.

Until now.

Ritsuko suddenly grabbed onto Shinji tightly, her body tensing up seconds before an overwhelming orgasm pulsed through her body.

"AH! AHH! AHHHHH! SHINJI!" she screamed as she came, her head tossed back as she cried out his name.

Shinji came too, wrapping his arms around the slick blond woman and releasing his passion into her.

"RITSUKO!" he grunted out as the orgasm hit him too.

The pair panted heavily, sweat dripping down their bodies as they held each other tightly, gently coming down from their joint-orgasm.

Ritsuko smiled at Shinji as she gently licked his lips with her tongue. Shinji looked at his sensei and understood her meaning.

It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday morning and Shinji was just staring at his sexy teacher as they lay cuddled in her bed, having awoken a couple minutes ago. She was nestled against his chest, her face in the crook of his neck as his arms were wrapped around her sexy body.

Ritsuko sighed contentedly as she opened her eyes and smiled at her student.

She smiled for two very good reasons. 1 - she had just had the best sex of her entire life, and 2 - she had taken the virginity of her favorite student, who loved her as much as she did him.

"I don't want to leave, sensei." Shinji said to her.

"Don't worry, Shinji-kun. My husband won't be back until Monday. We have all weekend." she smiled sultrily at him.

Shinji returned the smile as he rolled her onto her back, before spreading her legs and was quickly balls-deep inside her once again.

"OH! AH! UGH! YES!" Ritsuko cried out as she was taken once again by her student lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes: 

Been thinking of this for a while now, and inspired by 'The Boy Next Door', but with a happy ending. Hope everyone enjoyed this and will leave a review for me. This is also going to be a three-chapter story, just FYI.

More citrus than anything else in this story, hope everyone enjoys that.


	2. The Long Weekend

_**MY STUDENT LOVER**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Ritsuko enjoy their weekend together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2  
 **Long Weekend**

It was about 10:00 on Saturday, and Ritsuko was standing in her kitchen drinking her coffee. She was wearing only her pink silk robe as she looked over at Shinji. Her young lover was busy making breakfast, while wearing only an apron around his waist. She couldn't help by admire both his body and his ability to cook.

Gendo had never cooked anything as long as she knew him, and Ritsuko had only made noodles on the stove. Shinji, however, seemed to be quite the chef.

Breakfast was soon made, and Ritsuko sat down to enjoy it.

Part Japanese and part Western meal, their breakfast consisted of toasted bread, miso soup, yoghurt with raisins, a plate with vegetables, bacon and fried eggs, plus rice. But Shinji had also made pancakes.

"That was delicious, Shinji-kun." Ritsuko winked at the young man as she stood up from the table.

"I'm a man of many talents, sensei." Shinji said with a smile as he sat at the table, staring at the woman as she put her coffee cup in the sink.

"I've experienced several of them already. Care to demonstrate them again?" she asked as she leaned against the sink, her robe partly open to reveal a thin trail of naked flesh beneath it.

Rising to that challenge/request, Shinji stood up from the table and ripped off the apron, completely naked and hard as rock. Ritsukos breathing was suddenly deep, her heart beating as she licked her lips at the handsome and naked young man before her.

Her lover.

Shinji moved towards her, his left arm snaking into her robe and pushing it aside gently, wrapping around her waist as he pulled her to him, kissing her as he trapped her against the sink. Her robe was caressed between their skin, as Ritsuko threw her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

Last night had been so hot that Ritsuko wanted more. And Shinji was more than willing to give it to her.

Wrapping his arms around her, Shinji lifted Ritsuko off the floor, her legs caressing the sides of his body, and carried her over to the thick white oak table of the kitchen. She gasped as Shinji practically threw her on the table, knocking over their plates and utensils onto the floor. He stared at her with lust in his eyes, before thrusting into her body, causing Ritsuko to gasp in rapture as she was filled once again. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped into her body, his hands reaching up to caress her bare stomach. He moved his hands up to her chest, parting the robe and exposing her large and perky breasts to him. Ritsuko moaned as Shinji touched and massaged her boobs, stimulating another part of her body once more.

He continued this for several minutes, before looking up and seeing the bottle of maple syrup was still on the table. He smiled as an idea came to him. Grabbing the bottle with his left hand, he flipped the cap open and drew several syrup-lines across her bare chest.

"Oh!" Ritsuko moaned as she noticed the cool liquid on her chest. "I didn't know you were so kinky, Shinji-kun."

"Man of many talents, sensei." he said as he pulled her up and started licking the syrup off of her breasts.

"AH! Oh, Yes!" Ritsuko hissed, her teeth clenched as Shinji carefully and attentively licked all the sugary substance from her chest. "That's it, Shinji. Get every drop."

Once her chest had been licked clean, Ritsuko sat up and wrapped herself around her young lover. Shinji lifted Ritsuko off the table and, with her robe still hanging off of her body, carried her into the living room. The pair were kissing intensely as Shinji stopped at the couch. He set Ritsuko down and pulled her robe off. The pair were now completely naked as they stood in the living room, kissing some more, slowly and intimately. Ritsuko barely noticed that Shinji was just an inch or two taller than herself. She hadn't really cared.

"Shinji..." she whispered his name again.

"Ritsuko..." he said as he touched her lips tenderly with his own.

Suddenly, Shinji spun her around and spread her legs as he pressed her against the couch.

"I'm gonna ravage you until you can't walk right, sensei." he whispered hotly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine as he reached around and grabbed her breasts, before reaching under her and thrust upward into her pussy, causing the woman to gasp as he took her in her living room.

"Oh, Yes!" Ritsuko moaned as Shinji thrust into her body, which shuddered at his touch. "More! More!"

Shinji and Ritsuko eventually switched positions, the young man sitting on the couch as the blond was straddling his lap and riding his manhood for all she was worth.

"You know... a woman could get use to this." Ritsuko gasped as she continued to ride him on the couch, wondering how much rug-burn they would get if they did it on the carpet.

"I live to please." Shinji said as he reached around to caress her shapely ass tightly as she bucked her body over and over against him. "You, at least." he added as he reached up and caressed and licked her bouncing breasts.

"Mmmmm!" she moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after lunch, which Shinji cooked, when the door to the garage burst open as Shinji carried his hot teacher over to the white Mercedes BMW and spread her on the hood. He was still inside her as he looked down at the woman, her skin lightly bristling as she felt the cool metal of the car against her skin.

"I'm going to christen every inch of your house, Sensei." Shinji said as he loomed over Ritsuko as she moaned on the hood of her car, feeling him thrusting into her body over and over again.

 _My God! Such stamina!_ She mentally gasped.

First the breakfast table, then the living room, and now here they were in the garage screwing on the hood of her car. Shinji was relentless, tireless, like a machine.

"Where should we do it next?" he asked her as he caressed her naked breasts some more.

"After the dirty garage? The shower!" she panted.

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji and Ritsuko were upstairs in the main bedroom shower, screwing each others brains out. Shinji had her up against the glass door of the shower, her large breasts smashed against the panes as the student thrust into his teacher from behind.

The shower was actually a large steam shower sauna and Jacuzzi combo that could be filled up like a bathtub if they wanted.

The warm water of the shower was filling the chamber up with steam, cleaning them up as they got dirtier from their activities.

Shinji pulled out of Ritsuko, the blond woman letting out a whimpering protest before Shinji spun her around and pulled her against him, kissing her lovingly and with passion as he held her. She stared into his eyes and saw how much he wanted her.

He kissed her again, before thrusting into her from the front, holding her left leg over his shoulder to allow himself better access. His thrusts made her body vibrate and shake as she panted happily.

And Ritsuko was happy. This was the sex she wanted. Hot, raw, utterly passionate, but also intimate.

She was in her prime, and to let her body go to waste as she had these past four years was truly sad.

She had worked hard for this body, and Gendo never appreciated it. He hadn't touched her in four years, not since their wedding night.

She wanted someone to love and worship her, to desire her above all others. Her husband had been neglectful, but here was a handsome young man: strong, virile, and overly enthusiastic about having sex with her. He peppered her with compliments, telling her she was beautiful and sexy, but also appreciating her brilliance in ways her husband never had. The one compliment that stood out in her mind was that she had a body which would make porn-stars jealous.

Shinji wanted her, and she loved the attention he gave her.

 _Oh, God! I love him! I love him so much!_ She mentally gasped as her favorite student held her close and continued to deeply thrust into her body. _I love this man, this man that I made!_

She had taken Shinji's virginity, made him a man, and she was going to enjoy him as much as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was beginning to set, but the pair of lovers were still going strong.

Shinji and Ritsuko ended up back on the bed, where Shinji was doing her Doggy Style, and she was loving it.

After a full day of having sex, Ritsuko wondered just what they were going to do tomorrow.

 _Probably more sex_. Ritsuko thought as she felt Shinji come insider her again. _Not that I'm complaining. Shinji-kun is really enthusiastic_.

She had heard that most men weren't so energetic. That during sex men lose their energy while the woman was still able to go. That theory was proven wrong by Shinjis relentless assault on Ritsukos body and womanhood.

 _I'm going to be so sore tomorrow_. Ritsuko thought happily as she turned around to face Shinji, the young man kissing her lips passionately as he continued to pump into her. _But it's so worth it!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji and Ritsuko spent all of Sunday in her house, screwing each others brains out.

It was just passed lunchtime when Ritsuko remembered something.

"Oh! I just remembered something!" Ritsuko gasped as she was riding Shinji cowgirl style on the living room floor in front of the large flat screen television.

"What, sensei?" Shinji asked, his hands caressing her large breasts.

"Tomorrow... it's a holiday!" she said as she bounced even more on him.

"Really? That's great, but... isn't your husband coming home tomorrow?" he asked.

Suddenly, the telephone in the living room rang.

Ritsuko was close enough to grab the phone, looking at it she saw that the caller ID was Gendo!

"It's my husband! Shhh! Don't make a sound." she shushed him as she answered the phone.

 _Kinda hard at this point_. Shinji thought as he continued thrusting up into her.

"Hello?" Ritsuko answered.

"Ritsuko? It's me, Gendo. Listen, my flight has been canceled." the man said over the phone.

"Canceled? What happened?" Ritsuko asked, her body on the verge of orgasm.

"You name it. Bad weather, mechanical failure, pilot strike. All flights out of Hong Kong have been canceled for the next two days. I can't even get a private plane or a boat back. I'm gonna be at the hotel until the flights get rescheduled. You're gonna be on your own until I get back." he said, matter of factly.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be alone." she said, struggling to keep her voice from breaking over the feel of Shinji being inside her.

"You won't?" he asked, not really caring that much, just curious.

"I do have friends, Gendo." she said offhandedly.

"Right. Of course. I'll call you later when I get to the airport." he said before hanging up the phone, not even bothering to ask if she was alright, or tell her he loved her.

 _Bastard didn't even say 'good-bye'_. She thought, which would have been good manners. She turned the phone off and tossed it onto the couch before turning her attention back to her lover.

On the television a news report was playing, saying that Hong Kong was suffering from the worst tropical storm in years, and that all flights were grounded until further notice.

Shinji was holding a panting Ritsuko in his arms as they lay in the middle of the floor of the living room. She had just come and was now cuddling with her lover.

"Well... it looks like our weekend... has been extended." Ritsuko said breathlessly.

"Sounds good to me." Shinji said as he caressed her skin gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji and Ritsuko made love for the next two days at Ritsuko's house.

They did it everywhere they could.

Against the walls of every room in the house, on the bathroom floor, in the shower again, on the floor of the kitchen, in the living room again, they did it in the closet one time, and then on the roof of her car in the garage, and then Gendo's car in the garage.

Shinji worshiped her body like the temple it was, and Ritsuko blessed him more times than even she could remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tuesday came around, Ritsuko was a little shocked that she didn't hear anything from Gendo. It was Wednesday, when she got a call, from the Hong Kong police.

 _Gendo had been killed_.

Apparently he got into a fight with a hooker and her pimp killed him.

Word of this spread to the whole school, and Ritsuko ended up a woman who was pitied since Gendo was clearly cheating on her.

According to the pimp, this wasn't the first time Gendo had used his services. There were dozens of times, with different girls, over the last four years.

Ritsuko had suspected something, but she didn't think he had been unfaithful to her all these years.

What's more is that the hookers than Gendo had been with were not as attractive as Ritsuko herself. The pimp surmised that Gendo was intimidated by his own wife and took to buying the services of his girls, many of whom were not so impressed with the man.

As a result of his death, and the fact he had cheated on her, Ritsuko was awarded all of Gendo's property and finances, which was considerable.

However, Ritsuko knew that even with Gendo gone, she and Shinji could not come out about their relationship. People would think badly of her if they found out she had cheated on her husband, even though she had only recently cheated and he had been cheating on her for years, and with one of her own students as well.

So... she and Shinji made a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Here's chapter two of my new Shinji/Ritsuko lemon. Mostly lemon, little story. The next chapter will be the last one, and it will be set a little in the future.

Please read and review.


	3. Reunion

_**MY STUDENT LOVER**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or their characters.

Summary: Shinji and Ritsuko are reunited. (Epilogue to follow)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3  
 **Reunion**

(18 Months Later. The Seaside town of Sunkuna, Hokkaido Prefecture)

Ritsuko Akagi was sitting on the beach, under a large umbrella, wearing only a black two-piece bikini and a pair of sunglasses. She was sitting in a chair reading a book.

A romance novel, of all things, which she found quite unbelievable.

However, her mind was not on her book, but on her young lover, Shinji Ikari.

It had been over a year since she had seen him.

After Gendo's death, Ritsuko had sold virtually everything she owned and moved to the small sea side town to start her life over.

With the huge inheritance she had gotten, both from all of Gendo's financial assets, plus his life insurance, as well as selling all of her belongings, including her house and Gendo's car, Ritsuko was pretty much set for life.

She had chosen to retire to the sea side town where no one knew her and just spend the rest of her days relaxing.

Her story was that of a widowed woman who had lost her husband and was trying to start her life over. To facilitate that, she had retaken her maiden name of Akagi. She had made a couple of friends since coming to Sunkuna, but still preferred to spend time alone. Some guys had even flirted and come on to her, asked her out, but she kindly rebuffed them, not interested in them at all.

She had little desire to go back to teaching, and scientific research did not interest her as it used to when she was back in college, but she felt she should do something to pass the time. Going to the beach to swim, exercising to keep herself in shape, like jogging and doing Yoga, filled some of her time, but she whole-heartedly missed Shinji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback, two weeks after Gendo's death)

"I don't understand, sensei. Why?" Shinji asked his lover as she explained her plan to him.

"Shinji, this whole situation is complicated."

"But... your husband is dead. And I don't have anybody. Why can't we just..."

"Because you're still my student, Shinji-kun. You have another year before you're finished."

"I don't care about that."

"You should. It might seem small to you, but it's important. I won't risk your future just to satisfy my own desires."

"They're mine too."

"I know. But you have to trust me on this."

"I just don't like it."

"I don't either, but it's the best option."

"Best option." he scoffed. "We don't have to worry about your husband finding out about us. Why can't we..."

"Shinji, listen to me." she said, caressing his face, interrupting the emotional rant she knew he was about to unleash. "I love you. I love you more than I ever did Gendo. I want to be with you, but we're not free. Even if we were to continue our relationship, it would be difficult to keep it a secret for very long. People would eventually find out. We would be ostracized and scorned, and I might even be arrested and sent to prison. Society isn't too accepting of a woman who just lost her husband having an affair with her student, even if he was cheating on her years before." she said with a sigh. "It's the way things are."

Shinji sighed as he agreed with her, once again unable to fault her logic.

"Right now, this is the best option I can think of for us to be together." she said.

"But it'll be a whole year before we see each other. Maybe longer, I..."

"I know. I don't like it either, but... like I said, it's safer for both of us. Once you're no longer my student, and I'm no longer a teacher in any sense, we'll be free. To be together."

Shinji pulled the woman into a hug, kissing her cheek as he held her. Ritsuko sighed as he let her hold her, nearly tearing up at what she had to go through soon.

(End Flashback)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so, weeks after Gendo had died, and she had gotten her affairs in order, Ritsuko had moved out here, to the peaceful sea-side town where no one knew her. And waited.

But the waiting was killing her, emotionally and physically. Her nights were lonely, and she only had her memories of the extended weekend she had spent with Shinji.

Those memories always made her smile.

Shinji was something special. He was probably 'the one' that she had hoped Gendo was. Even if he was a successful business man, Ritsuko was wondering to herself what she had seen in him. Shinji had fulfilled every desire and itch she had ever had. He had made her feel things she had only read about and never thought she could experience.

Even the semi-trashy romance novel she was reading had the very simple idea that a married couple could actually be happy with each other, as if they were perfectly destined for each other as both what they felt and what society dictated. Like a fairy tale happy ending she often scoffed at.

Being a very logical person Ritsuko often thought something like that could never happen to her. Not with her being married to Gendo.

And then she met Shinji, and their 'relationship' progressed to a degree she never imagined. Heights of pleasure and passion that ignited something inside her that made her start to believe in the 'happy endings' she thought were only stories.

Oh, how she missed that.

 _I wonder what he's doing now?_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a football crash landed next to her.

"Oh, Hey! Are you alright?" a young man said as he approached her and picked up the ball.

"It's alright. No harm done." she said as she looked up at the young man, the sun obscuring her vision a bit.

He was dressed in a pair of jean shorts, sandals, a white tank top, a pair of sunglasses and a large backpack slung over his shoulder. He had short brown hair and fair skin.

The young man threw the ball back to the guys who were playing the game, and turned to her.

Ritsuko half expected the young man to go back to his friends, only to realize something familiar about him.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Uh, are you here by yourself?" The young man asked her.

"Why do you ask?" she responded.

"Well, I don't see your husband or boyfriend around."

"Oh, I'm not married. Not anymore. My husband died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said.

"Don't be. It was over a year ago. I'm actually here by myself." he stated.

"Really?" he said, feeling happy at that. "Then... would the pretty lady like to get a drink with me?"

Ritsuko looked up at the young man who was so casually flirting with her, like some others had since she moved here, and paused when she saw something on his arm.

"Oh! That's a nasty looking scar." she said, staring at his right arm.

"This old thing? It's a knife wound. I got it protecting one of my teachers from a mugger."

"Really?" she said as she set her book down. "I'd like to hear that story. Over a drink." she said and grabbed her large white sun hat and her sarong and putting them on before picking up her beach bag with her belongings.

The young man held out his elbow to her, and Ritsuko gladly accepted it.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. The handsome young man and the sexy widowed woman talking, laughing and flirting with each other all along the beach.

Some of the people at the beach were a little jealous at what they saw. A hot blond woman in a bikini was laughing and flirting with an athletic and handsome younger man. The pair seeming to be on a date, even though they had just met.

When the sun started to dip low on the horizon, Ritsuko gathered up her things and headed to her car. The young man escorting her.

"Need a lift back into town?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." the young man said.

Ritsuko drove them to her new abode, 10 miles from the beach, which was a very nice, two-story Japanese-styled house. It was a far cry from her old house, which had reminded her so much of Gendo and her marriage, so she had bought this new one which symbolized her new life. A life that she hoped she would be able to share with Shinji.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask where you live." she said as she pressed the garage door opener in her car.

"Oh, I just moved to this town today." he said.

"And you don't have a place to stay?" she asked.

"Well, I was looking, before I got distracted by this beautiful teacher at the beach."

Ritsuko blushed at little as he said that.

"Well... why don't you stay here for the night and tomorrow I'll help you look for a permanent place to stay."

"Thank you, Ritsuko."

They drove into the garage, and both of them got out of the car as the garage door closed.

Ritsuko got out of the car, leaving her hat and bag in the back seat. She was still in her bikini with the white sarong around her hips, and was absently swaying her hips in a sensuous manner as she stepped into the house.

That's when the young man made his move. Slipping off his sandals, his top and his shorts, and leaving his backpack in the car, he silently followed the sexy ex-teacher into the house.

Ritsuko was in the hallway when she was suddenly grabbed from behind by the young man, his hands reaching underneath her bikini top to caress and fondle her D-cup breasts.

Ritsuko gasped as she was forced up against the wall, the young man pressing himself against her.

"I've missed The Girls, sensei." he whispered into her ear as he continued to grind his naked body against her own barely-clad body.

"And The Girls have missed you, my gakuto." Ritsuko gasped as she gave into the touch of her young lover.

"I graduated months ago, sensei. I'm not a student anymore. In the eyes of the law, I'm an adult." he said, his voice making her shudder once again.

"I know." she said as she pulled the bikini top from around her head and dropped it to the floor.

Shinji released her breasts, spun her around and pressed himself up against her and the wall as the black bikini top was discarded. Ritsuko moaned in lust as his lips pressed against hers, sucking hungrily on her mouth, his arms wrapped around her body as he forced himself against her, his naked chest pressing against her exposed breasts, her arms around his neck tightly, her legs sliding up the sides of his legs and around his waist to hold onto him, as she drove her tongue into his mouth.

"It took me a little while to find you." he said to her as he held her tightly.

"Eighteen months is a little?" she asked, panting hotly as he rubbed up against her.

"You moved to the other side of the country, sensei."

"Yes. As far as I could, so no one would know me. Or you." she replied.

"Smart." he congratulated her.

"I missed you, Shinji-kun!" she panted hotly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Rits-chan." he panted as his hands nearly tore her bikini bottoms and sarong off. "I've missed being inside you." he said as he pulled the strings on the sides of her bikini and let the silky material fall to the ground, before he thrust into her body.

"AHHH!" she cried out as she was filled with the very thing she had desired for over a year. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and interlocked at the ankles. "I think... you've gotten bigger!" she gasped.

"Thinking of you will do that." he said to her, holding her up with his hands.

"I've been thinking about you too!"

Their breathing was labored as they looked at each other, the sheer pleasure that they had once had returning to them.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait any longer." he panted, his forehead resting against her own.

"I know what you mean." she moaned and kissed him again.

Ritsuko couldn't help but marvel at the young man before her. He had gotten taller, and apparently more muscular than before.

Shinji stared at the woman in wonderment. His former sensei had only gotten sexier than before. More shapely, if nothing else. More tan as well as having longer hair.

"It took everything I had not to jump you when I saw you at the beach." He said to her as he began to deeply thrust into her body. "I didn't want to cause a scene."

"Ah! AH! OH!" she gasped at the sheer pleasure she was feeling. "You probably would have gotten arrested." she said with a small laugh. "My room. Upstairs." she said in a hot, whispered tone.

Shinji carried the woman upstairs to her bedroom, still inside her as he held her in his arms with her arms and legs wrapped around him. He pushed open the door and stumbled to the bed.

She laughed as he landed on top of her, sandwiching her between himself and the bed as he stared into her eyes.

"This isn't going to be short and sweet." he panted as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh, Good!" she smiled as she looked up at him.

"We have a year of catching up to do." he said to her.

"More than a year. Let's not waste any more time." she replied as he fell upon her, kissing and thrusting into her beautiful body.

Ritsuko gasped, groaned and moaned as she felt the weight and heat of his body against her, touching every inch of her that he could. Her arms reached behind him, her nails clawing at his skin as he sent her into a frenzy of lust and desire she hadn't felt for the last year and a half.

His hard chest pressed and rubbed against her ample breasts, and she felt his lips kiss her face and then suckle down along her neck. Sweat was already streaming down both their bodies, but neither was about to stop.

Shinji continued to thrust into her again and again, over and over, until he lifted himself onto his knees, Ritsuko's legs wrapped around his waist, his left arm wrapped around her back and lifting her ass up and off the bed as he continued thrusting into her body, her head and back still touching the sheets as his mouth moved down to suckle her exposed breasts.

"AH! You're So Deep Inside Me!" she cried out in ecstacy, her hands running through his hair.

"Like I said, I've missed you!" Shinji grunted as soon as he released her breast, then proceeded to massage her generous mounds and peaks with his hands.

Ritsuko was so lost in her pleasure, her vision clouded with white as though she was lost in a fog, that she didn't notice when Shinji had somehow flipped her over and began thrusting into her sexy body from behind as his hands wrapped around her body and caressed/fondled her bountiful breasts while kissing and suckling her neck.

She moaned out hotly, lost in her lust as he continued to ravage her.

"OH, GOD! I've Missed This!" she cried out as she came and came hard.

"So have I!" he whispered roughly into her ear as he came with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji was lying on his back, Ritsuko on top of him, her young lover still inside her as she slowly came down from her recently achieved orgasm. Her hands fondled his chest and body, marveling at how much more athletic he had become. She loved that it was all hers once again.

It had been hours since they had gotten back from the beach, and it was now well past midnight when the pair had finished 'catching up'.

Shinji smiled up at her, knowing what she was thinking, and agreeing with her all the more.

"I love you, sensei." he said as he looked up at her.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, Shinji-kun." she said as she leaned over him, caressing his face with her hand as she looked down into his eyes.

"Yes I do. You'll always be my sexy sensei." he said, caressing her hips with his hands.

Ritsuko laid her body upon his, snuggling up to the athletic younger man as he held her close.

"I'm surprised you didn't get me pregnant the first few times we did it." she said to him.

"You were taking those pills, on safe days, weren't they?"

"Well, yes, but... how did you..."

"I'm more observant than you realized." he said.

"Obviously." she laughed. "But if you get me pregnant now..."

"You'll be a fantastic mother." he assured her.

"I'm not ready to be a mother, just yet, Shinji-kun. There's still so much more sex I want to have with you."

"I think we can manage that, sensei."

Ritsuko just smirked at him.

"You keep calling me 'sensei'..." she said.

"So? I like calling you 'sensei'." he smiled at her.

"And if I eventually have children?" she asked.

"It'll be a pet name that I'll give mommy." he grinned.

Ritsuko just laughed as she snuggled into Shinji's body even more.

"I love you, Shinji-kun." she said as she caressed his face tenderly with her fingers.

"I love you, Rits-chan." he said as he pulled her in close, kissing her cheek softly.

Ritsuko had never been so happy in her life.

She had a man who loved her, was incredibly attentive to her needs, would take care of her no matter what, and even if he was younger, his libido brought out the woman in her.

It didn't matter if he ever worked or got a job. Ritsuko could provide for them both. Though Shinji would no doubt help out around the house, and whatever special project Ritsuko would make up, she knew that Shinji would never leave her. He would love and care for her like Gendo never did.

She wasn't a teacher anymore, and he wasn't her student anymore.

She was now free, to live out the rest of her life with her student lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes: 

Took me a while to finish this, mostly because my computer crashed and I needed to get a new computer and then edit all this... it's just been a mess.

Hope everyone enjoys this last chapter, and stay tuned for the epilogue. Probably won't be much lemon, but it'll be something extra to read.


End file.
